The Heat Will Get To You
by CryingCinderella
Summary: What does one do when it's so ungodly hot that if you sit still a moment longer you will melt? Flying around the quidditch pitch after hours half naked shouldn't be the first thing that jumps to mind...


Disclaimer: It's J.K.'s world.and I just like to play in it because she has the coolest toys, so welcome to the game. And when I'm done, I promise I'll put them all away.  
  
A/N: Well I haven't written in quite a while, but anyway that's a long story in itself so I'll save it. But I'm back, happening in action and I was sitting in my freezing cold school, as it would happen to be the middle of November, and being the ghetto that we are, we don't have heat. Anyway I was sitting there thinking about how cold I was and how nice it was to be warm, so I decided, amidst the boring discussion of derivatives in Calculus, what better way to get warm, then by writing a fiction about how ungodly hot it is? So I went to the plot cabinet and retrieved two of my retired players and spun them into the game. I hope you like it! It's not anything like what you'd expect. Hehe. Enjoy!  
  
It was an unusually hot night up in the seventh year girl's dormitory of Gryfindor tower. Hermione Granger sat with her roommates, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, feeling as if she would melt away in the heat. Lavender groaned as she fanned herself vainly, trying to cool down. "There's not a single breeze in the entire castle!" She whined to Parvati. Even Crookshanks, Hermione's cat, had suffered too much of the heat. He had been lying in his water bowl since before dinner.  
  
It was extremely unusual for it to be so hot in London ever, let alone only being the beginning of May. The girls were stripped down to their knickers and light tops, to remain decent, just in case their head of house came around for a bed check. Though for the most part she had given that up after fourth year, there was still the chance that she could appear in the door, looking for a lost student.  
  
Tumbling off the bed, Hermione groaned, "Well we can't just sit here and puddle!" She fanned herself fiercely with her potions essay that she had been trying to finish when the heat wave had set in, managing only to rip the roll of parchment in several places. "Ugh!" The other girls smiled and were about to laugh, but quickly thought better of it as they watched her face go crimson with anger.  
  
Parvati rolled over on her bed disentangling her limbs from the sticky sheet when she turned and faced her roommates. Glaring back at them, Hermione slammed her fists down on the desk, spilling blue ink all over her Transfiguration homework that had been done in green. "Urgh! That does it! No breeze in the castle? Then we'll just have to make our own damn breeze. Come on!"  
  
Not wanting to infuriate their friend further, Lavender and Parvati followed Hermione as she stormed out of their room, and down the stairs into the common room. A small group of second years sat sprawled out by the empty fireplace, trying to make it snow with their wands, among them Lavender's little sister, Lilac. The seventh years brushed by them quickly, paying them no notice. Hermione led the girls out through the hole in the wall and continued down the hall.  
  
"And where are you going at this hour?" called the painting of the Fat Lady as she swung shut, concealing the Gryfindor Common Room from view.  
  
"Oh shove off, you big pink sow!" screeched Hermione.  
  
"How rude! Well I never!" cried the painting.  
  
"Well maybe you should!" she called back and stormed down the stairs.  
  
"Hermione!" cried Parvati as she and Lavender hurried after her.  
  
"Never thought I'd live to see the day that Hermione Granger mouthed off at someone who isn't Malfoy!" Lavender giggled as she ran to the girls side and saw a broad grin spreading across her face. "Honestly Hermione, you know you're going to get detention for that!" But Hermione simply shrugged her shoulders and continued walking.  
  
Moments later, after having trudged down five flights of stairs, the girls stood at the broom shed by the Quidditch pitch, feeling hotter then they had before they had left Gryfindor Tower. Hermione drew her wand and muttered, "Alohamora," and the doors to the shed flew open. She stepped inside and rummaged around a bit before returning with three brooms in hand. The other girls stared at her in total disbelief. "What are you staring at?" she asked as she handed them each a broom. "Come on, these are low hovers and who's going to see us anyway?"  
  
Lavender and Parvati couldn't believe their ears. Little Ms. Perfect, Hermione Granger, had them sneaking out of the castle after hours, breaking into broom shed and now she wanted them to go flying? They smiled at each other before hugging her. It had only taken seven years, but she had finally broken free of her goody-two-shoe reputation and joined the rebels. They eagerly took a broom from her and mounted before shouting loudly and flying up to the four-foot limit of the hover broom. Zooming quickly around the pitch, the three girls relished in the slight breeze.  
  
Hermione, who was flying along side of Lavender, let one hand free to roam up her chest and land on her light pink cotton tee, held in place by three little buttons. Lavender's eyes went wide as she saw the girl's fingers undo the buttons, and watched in awe as the shirt caught in the wind and flew behind her. The material fluttered in the air before being swooped to the ground by the passing Parvati, who smiled tossing her shirt to the ground as well. Lavender shook her head, "You guys are crazy!" She said now flying between the two girls.  
  
"But it feels great!" Hermione laughed, as she gave an almighty screech into the warm night air. She released both of her hands from the broom, leaning in to Lavender a bit so that the broom didn't crash, and reached around behind her body, smiling at Parvati all the while. The other girl nodded and they both giggled, knowing full well her intent.  
  
"No!" said Lavender, as it dawned on her as to what she was about to do. "Hermione! You're crazy!" But the girl just laughed, as her fingers grasped the clasp of her bra and set the garment free. It blew up off her shoulders then back into the wind as she whipped around a curve near the woods, grabbing hold of the broom handle.  
  
Again she gave an almighty screech into the night and leaned down on her broom a bit, making it go faster as her now naked chest faced the night air. "This feels wonderful!" She looked over and Lavender whose face had gone pale as Parvati was reaching for the clasp of her bra as well. "Go on, Lav, give it a try! You'll feel much cooler!"  
  
"Right then!" Parvati chimed in, not quite being able to get her clasp unhooked. She looked at Lavender, who looked as if she were going to be sick. "Don't be such a prat Lavender, come on it's ungodly hot." Glancing over at Hermione, she saw the topless girl swooping ahead of them, pushing the limit of the hover broom, as she ascended higher and higher into the sky. "Hermione! Better come down! It's not meant to go that high!" She shouted, but her voice was lost in the wind.  
  
Hermione could feel the broom shaking, but she didn't care, the breeze felt wonderful and she felt free. She heard Parvati shouting, and ignored her at first, but then the girl was on her tail. "Hermione! Come down! Your broom tail is smoking!" She swiveled her head around and sure enough her broom tail was producing smoke, for she had gone to high and lost control of the broom. Trying to regain control, she shifted left and right, trying to avoid a head on collision with the goal posts. "Hermione! Look out!"  
  
She veered away from the poles at the last second, breathing a sigh of relief only to hear Lavender and Parvati still shouting, "Hermione!" BANG! She plowed into something very hard, and went tumbling off her broom, landing face down in the grass and dirt of the pitch. It seemed silent, and she thought for sure that by now Parvati and Lavender would have rushed over to help her up, but instead her ears were met with silence.  
  
Her legs felt stiff and her left ankle was bleeding but only a tiny bit. Dirt smeared across her face as the light of the moon shown down on her, and a hand was extended down to her. Eagerly wishing to cover up and return to her friends, Hermione took the hand and stood up only to come face to face with none other then Professor Severus Snape.  
  
Her eyes froze and she looked as if she were a deer caught in the headlights. "Ms. Granger.." came his low drawling voice, and she could not respond, nor run away. His gaze was piercing, but staring right into her eyes, as if trying to read her soul, rather then focusing on her obviously over exposed chest. There was silence, and Hermione was sure she would just faint.  
  
"P-p-professor..what brings you out here at this time of n-night?" Her speech was jittery though not as bad as she had thought, but she knew there was no way to talk herself out of this one. Of all people to have been caught by, even Filch would have been better then Snape. She tried not to blush as he studied her entire figure for just a moment, his gaze barely passing over her chest.  
  
"That matter is none of your concern, however it becomes your concern when I am walking and then assaulted in the face by this," in his hand he held her silk bra. "And of course one would be curious when an article of lingerie comes flying out of nowhere. So to appease one's curiousity, they would naturally venture nearer to where the loud feminine shrieking was coming from." Hermione swallowed hard as he continued, his voice filled with anger, "Only to be run down by a topless student flying around on a no doubt stolen broom in the middle of the night, with her two giddy girlfriends. What a story for the Daily Prophet."  
  
Hermione's eyes looked as if they would fall out of her head and the slightest of sneers drew tight across his lips. "W-w-what are you g-going to do with me?" she mumbled, her arms suddenly drawing up to cover her exposed chest. Snape slapped them away and she shuddered as her fingers fell back to her sides.  
  
"Oh no you don't Ms. Granger, you chose to come out here and show off, then show off you shall. Keep your hands at your sides or I shall take you straight to headmaster Dumbledore, dressed as you are." The thought of being presented before the headmaster nearly made her faint. To this Snape almost smiled, he had the troublesome brat right where he wanted her. Though she wasn't much of a brat anymore, not with a chest like that. He couldn't help but stare a moment at her very exposed breasts.  
  
"Please, what are you going to do with me? Anything but that! I'll do anything! Please just don't take me to the headmaster, not like this!" she squealed and her eyes began to well with tears.  
  
"Sorry for your actions now aren't you? Not so perfect now, are you Ms. Granger. Let me think of the countless rules you've broken. For starters you are out after hours, and I know for a fact that this broom isn't yours, so not only is it stolen but it appears to be from the school broom shed, so that's a count of breaking and entering. Flying around the grounds at night without permission, indecent exposure, and I do believe that you just attempted to bribe a professor to keep yourself out of the headmaster's office. Well if that doesn't spell expulsion, then I'm not sure what does."  
  
Hermione burst into tears, and rushed her hands to her chest, as she sobbed before him. He simply glared at her and waited for her to calm herself. "Are you quite finished with your less then adequate Shakespearean performance?" he asked in a cold voice. She stared up at him, tears flowing down her face, staining her cheeks, her eyes red and watery.  
  
"Much as I'd like to sign your expulsion papers right this very moment.." she shuddered as he spoke, her parents would disown her if she were to be expelled. "..You are not in my house, and that decision is to be determined by your head of house, Professor McGonagall." The girl gasped and fell to her knees, no longer caring about her exposed chest. Having to alert her head of house, was worse then being shown to Professor Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall respected and favored Hermione more then any of her other Gryfindors, and Hermione viewed her in highest regard in comparison to all her other teachers.  
  
"Please, Professor Snape, I'm begging you, anything but that! I'll do anything! I'll serve detentions for you! You can take as many points as you want! Please, just please don't tell Professor McGonagall!" Hermione was sobbing in hysterics now, her hair clinging to her face, a combination of sweat and tears. Snape couldn't help but smirk down at the girl, feeling triumphant in her pathetic wake. She was murmuring incoherently, babbling about not wanting to appear before her head of house.  
  
Her eyes were red and watery as they stared up at him, his tall dark figure looming over her. "Get up," he commanded harshly, and she obeyed, raising to her feet quickly, and standing before him, topless. It was then that she took notice of how different he looked, how could she not have noticed it before? Snape was not donned in his traditional black robs and billowing cape, but rather a black muscle shirt, that fit skin tight to his chest, and black mesh shorts that fell to his knees, with the Slytherin snake on one side.  
  
"What are you staring at?" he demanded, as her eyes traced over how lean and defined the shirt had made his chest look. She did not move her eyes from his torso, rather she lost her mind as her hand extended itself before her and rested firmly, palm down, on the muscles of his chest. He did not flinch as her soft and tiny hand landed on his body, only breathed in heavily, not moving in a moment of complete silence. You could have heard a pin drop. "Ms. Granger." He said matter of factly "Remove your hand from my body at once." But she did not respond. Her eyes were locked on his as he looked down slightly to hers, being a good few inches taller then her. She could not read into the stormy blackness of his eyes but was mesmerized by them. "Ms. Granger." He stated again.  
  
Hermione did not respond, her eyes locked on his, her topless body inches from his. The heat of the night and silence between them, made it happen all to fast. She leaned in, pressing against his chest, her lips coming over his and kissing him roughly. Snape gasped in surprise, opening his mouth to her and she slipped her velvety tongue inside. Maneuvering her hands she clasped her fingers together behind his neck, pulling him down a bit, into her kiss. Almost unnoticeably so, his lips welcomed hers momentarily allowing her to explore his mouth and trace his lips with her own, before pushing her back.  
  
Shuddering at the loss of contact, Hermione cringed as she saw the look of what could only be anger and hatred on her Professor's face. He bent to the ground, gathering her bra and shirt before turning on his heel and storming away from her. The young Gryfindor panicked, surely he wouldn't leave her there, alone and naked. But then it dawned on her, not only would he leave her there alone and naked, but he was taking her clothing to the headmaster to have her expelled! Stumbling, she chased after him, catching up with him as he turned and stared at her menacingly.  
  
"Come with me." He growled in a low and furious voice, before again turning on his heel and storming off towards the castle. Rather then enter the big oak doors, Snape went along a path up the hill to the side of the castle and slipped into an almost unnoticeable doorway in the rock wall. She followed him, knowing immediately that they had entered the dungeons. It was rather chilly, in comparison to the rest of the castle. Why hadn't she thought to come down and roam around the Potions room, rather then go streaking across the night sky in half her birthday suite?  
  
He turned a sharp corner and halted in front of his classroom door before snapping his fingers and stepping inside, torches lighting themselves along the wall as he continued to the back of the room. She followed, hanging her head, her brown hair not quite long enough to cover her very exposed breasts. The room seemed to be freezing as she watched him open his office door at the back of the classroom. He stood in the doorway of it and pointed to her before thrusting his hand to point inside his office, all the while a scowl upon his face.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and slowly walked from her place across the room to the doorway of his office. Though not wise, she hesitated at the doorway, only to receive the most piercingly evil glare from the Potions Master. Upon entering his office, Snape slammed the door shut and pulled a chair to the front of his desk. "Sit." He commanded her in the iciest tone she had ever heard escape his lips. She sat down in the chair quickly, gazing up at him, her eyes filled to the hilt with fear. Pacing in front of her for a moment, Snape turned directly in front of her and glared down on her rather scared figure.  
  
Trembling, she stared up at him, his eyes boring holes right through her. Rather then loud and booming, his voice came across soft yet filled with acid and scorn. "Explain yourself." Two little words and her entire body froze. Thoughts would not process to be words and though she parted her lips to speak, no sound came out. In the entire seven years that she had been at Hogwarts, Snape had not yet experienced a time where the infamous Hermione Granger was at a loss for words, but clearly there was a first time for everything. He continued to glare at her, but still she remained silent. Again he paced before her, stopping suddenly to glare at her.  
  
"What were you thinking? Everyone in this castle knows you for your admirable knowledge and ability to think, do tell me just what would they think if they could see you now? Hmm? No answer Ms. Granger? That bloody cat of yours got your tongue?" His words were delivered with such force that she was sure to fall out of the chair. Yet she sat up straight, not losing contact from her eyes to his. Pacing again, Snape tried to think of how else to tear her down.  
  
He stopped and spoke. "Being out after hours, breaking curfew, doesn't suite you, but considering your group of friends, it is to be expected. After all seven years of Potter and Weasley would surely rot your brain. But breaking and entering, and stealing? Surely a behavior you've developed all on your own, but of course it isn't your first time stealing things is it Ms. Granger? Is it?"  
  
Hermione bit her lower lip, trembling as she stared up at him. He towered over her, being taller then her to begin with, but now she was seated and he standing before her in the black muscle shirt and shorts. Had she not been so damn afraid of him, she would have commended him for his professionalism, not once since they had entered his office had his eyes inadvertently lowered to gaze at her exposed chest. "Answer me!" he demanded.  
  
Her voice was shaky as she tried to speak. "N-no sir."  
  
"If my memory serves me correctly, and it has never failed before. You stole an amount of boomslang skin from my personal stores in your second year here in order to concoct a Polyjuice potion, of which you used to sneak into the Slytherin common room, for which purpose to this day I still cannot fathom. And ironically enough, it landed you a stay in the hospital wing for nearly a month with pointy ears, a furry face and a rather long black tail. You would think that you had learned your lesson then, but no, couldn't resist the temptation could you Ms. Granger? Could you?"  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and lowered her head slightly. "Open your eyes you silly girl. You were sorted into Gryfindor for a reason, and it clearly wasn't for your honesty nor your modesty. Though at this moment you are giving me no reason to believe that is was for your bravery either." She shuddered at his words, staring at him through her large chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"As if stealing wasn't enough, you had to take it one step further for self gratification. You decided to go streaking around the school grounds, in a most wanton display of your feminine body. Do tell me Ms. Granger, what do you think Professor McGonagall would think of your behavior tonight?"  
  
Her heart skipped a beat as she thought of her head of house. It would bring the utmost shame and embarrassment to Gryfindor house, and she would never be able to speak with the woman again. "P-please sir.." Hermione pleaded, "Y-you-you won't tell her will you?" Snape sneered looking almost pleased with himself.  
  
"And do tell me Ms. Granger, why shouldn't I? Especially after your little display. Lewd conduct with a teacher, that is a serious offense Ms. Granger, and is grounds for immediate expulsion."  
  
"I..I know.." she whispered softly, her eyes lowering from his, but not closing.  
  
"Then why did you do it Ms. Granger?" She did not answer him, merely looked up into his eyes. "Answer me!" he growled and she slid back into the chair slightly. "Tell me Ms. Granger, do you think what you did was right?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Then why did you do it?"  
  
"I- I don't know sir."  
  
He narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't lie to me, Ms. Granger. I despise liars." She swallowed hard looking up at Snape, his ebony eyes glaring down at her, filled with an unrestrainable brooding storm. "Why did you kiss me on the field Ms. Granger?"  
  
Her heart was racing and her head was spinning, her thoughts not really connected in her head. "It..it was the heat sir."  
  
"The heat."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"And was it good for you?" She hesitated, before shaking her head slowly. "Well? I can't hear the bloody rocks in your head! Answer me! Was it good for you?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"You have still not answered my first question. What were you thinking?" Though he was not yelling, his voice was punctuated with malice and anger. "Ms. Granger, answer the question."  
  
She looked scared, her entire body trembling. The dungeons were much cooler then Gryfindor Tower or the rest of the castle for that matter, and she stood before him, topless. Her voice was shaking as she parted her lips to speak. "I..I was thinking that..that.."  
  
"Thinking that what Ms. Granger, spit it out. If I'm not mistaken, Gryfindor's are known for their bravery, not their ability to stumble over their words!"  
  
"I was thinking that you looked hot," she blurted out, quickly bringing her hand to cover her mouth. There was another awkward silence, and if possible, Snape's face seemed to become angrier. Hermione's stomach twisted tightly into a knot as he leaned down to her level, bringing his nose within an inch of her face.  
  
"You were what?" he whispered in an almost demonic hiss.  
  
"Please.." she begged, "It was the heat..I didn't..please don't turn me in.." she pleaded her eyes wide almost brimming with tears.  
  
"The heat? That's your bloody excuse for all of this?" She nodded her head vigorously, causing him to back his head up just a bit. "Are you trying to tell me that you would care to blame this entire night on the heat?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"So you weren't breaking and entering for the hell of it?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"And you weren't just blatantly disregarding curfew?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"And your little strip show wasn't some wanton display for on-looking boys?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"And your conduct with myself, was simply because of the heat?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
He glared at her, "Correct yourself Ms. Granger."  
  
"No..I said no sir and I meant it." Her eyes suddenly seemed set in staring at him. "And..and I'd do it again given the chance." Snape raised his eyebrows, glaring at her, almost stunned by her sudden turn of character from coward to brazen.  
  
"Fifty points from Gryfindor." He stated plainly. "And I shall settle your punishment with Professor McGonagall in the morning-" She grasped the side of his face and pulled him to her, covering his lips with her own. Hermione held his head steady as she slipped her tongue into his mouth, sliding up out of the chair, pushing her breasts into his chest. At first he resisted her and tried to pull away, but she held tight and would not let him release.  
  
Her velvety tongue wrapped itself over his and explored his mouth, absently noting that his mouth tasted weakly of pumpkin juice, something that she would have never imagined in a million years. Hermione released his face, shocked that he did not pull away. Clasping her hands around his neck, she twisted her fingers into his lengthy black hair. It was soft and silky, rather then greasy, as it appeared to be. She felt his lips leave hers and was prepared to cry out in frustration when she felt them land along her jawbone, working their way up and back to her ear.  
  
Snape nibbled on her earlobe whispering to her, "In the heat of the night..we often chase our dreams on wings of passion.." This sent chills up her spine and she shivered before moaning softly in pleasure. "Do you like that Ms. Granger?" His voice was making her tremble in ecstasy. Suddenly his hands darted to her exposed chest and cupped her more then ample breasts. She shrieked, quieting herself quickly, as he continued to nibble at her earlobe.  
  
His lips trailed down the side of her neck, sucking and nibbling at her flesh until they made their way around to the front of her body. The room no longer felt chilly as his body pressed against hers, the muscles in his chest tightening against her flat stomach. Hermione felt thankful that she hadn't been wearing much more then her knickers, else she would have died from the intensity of the heat. Snape's lips circled her breast before taking her left nipple into his mouth and nipping at it playfully.  
  
Hermione moaned and closed her eyes, feeling warmth and wetness building between her legs. "Too much heat for you Ms. Granger?" he whispered against her skin as he began to suckle her right nipple, while massaging his long and bony fingers over her breasts. All she could do was whimper at the painfully pleasuring sensations his mouth was causing. Coherent thought was long since gone and she only pleaded that he would not stop. Having finished with her breasts, his lips traveled further down her body, stopping at the rather skimpy waistline of her knickers. Snape extended a long bony finger and stroked it between her legs, against the damp fabric, sneering slightly. He dropped to his knees and pushed her legs apart.  
  
"Do tell me Ms. Granger..what do you think Professor McGonagall would think of you now?" But the girl did not protest, her hands busy fondling her nipples, that were already pink and stiff from his oral ministrations. His fingers slipped below the waistline of her knickers, feeling her soft and bountiful curls against his skin. She moaned at his touch, arching her hips up slightly out of the chair. "I can only imagine the look on her face..lewd conduct with a teacher indeed.." He noted how her face went scarlet, though from her blush or the heat he could not tell.  
  
Hermione screamed out suddenly as he slipped two of his long delicate fingers inside of her. Desperately she wanted to call out his name, as she rocked her hips against his now thrusting hand. "Oh gods.." she cried.  
  
"The gods Ms. Granger?" he asked her, curling his fingers inside of her. She whimpered and drew in her breath raggedly. Snape began to thrust his fingers in and out, pumping into her. "Do enlighten me..I am most curious.." his voice was low and hoarse, his black silk tresses brushing against her thigh as he lowered his head. "Heat getting to you yet Ms. Granger?" All she could do was nod her head and moan as his long fingers continued to work themselves within her. "Perhaps you should cool down..don't want you to overheat."  
  
Removing his fingers that were covered in her juices, he wiped them clean upon her chest. His lips quickly traced the pattern of his fingers, licking her clean with his warm, velvety tongue. Hermione felt her chest cool immediately as he blew a breath across her body. "Oh.." she moaned, arching her body up to meet his luscious lips, as his black hair trailed down her skin. Snape's hands gripped her hips, bringing her up off the chair and hooking her knees over his shoulders. Moaning she arched her hips into his gentle kiss against the center of her womanhood.  
  
Crying out, Hermione tangled her fingers into his hair as he plunged his tongue into her. She could feel her muscles tightening with every thrust of his tongue. Almost to the point of seeing stars, she screamed as his teeth grazed her sensitive nub. She was ready to explode when he suddenly pulled his lips away. "What?" she cried, "No!" her hips thrashing as he released her legs from atop his shoulders. "No! Don't stop! Please!" she cried, "I'll die!" her voice was trembling and her breathing heavily labored.  
  
"It would appear.." he said voice hoarse, doing the best he could to keep himself composed and under control, "..that the heat has gotten to the both of us.." He stood up and her eyes went wide in fear that after bringing her that close to the edge he would suddenly through her out of his office without the release that she so desperately needed. "..and in our haste..it would seem to me that I have been left in the position of utmost disadvantage.." She watched carefully as he tugged at his skin tight black shirt.  
  
"Is that all?" she asked exasperated. Hermione stood up, grabbed his shirt and tore it swiftly down the middle, running her hands over his surprisingly cool skin. His muscles were all that the shirt led them to be, and left nothing to be desired. Hogwarts school robes hid much, clearly proven her in her Potions Master's mighty chest. She wasted no time in grabbing his shorts and pulling them down, quickly pressing her body to his, feeling his hard erection pressing into her. Snape grunted lowly as she ground her hips into him, feeling her slick climactic womanhood against his rock hard member. Grasping her arms, he whirled her around and back her up against his desk, kissing her passionately as he did so.  
  
Hermione returned the kiss with much fervor and arched herself back into the solid but cool wood that was his desk. Snape's arms flew behind her body, clearing his desk with a single stroke of his arm. A whirlwind of papers fluttered all around and a few bottles smashed to the ground he pressed her back down on top the desk. She groaned as he mounted her, preparing to enter her, and she looked up at him, fully absorbed into the blissful euphoric moment. And then he came, crashing down into her as if her entire body would explode. Soft flesh was ripped but she didn't care, she was too high away from the world to feel any pain.  
  
But she could feel him moving inside of her, and calling her name, oh how her name sounded, slipping of his tongue, in that sweet erotic voice that she had only ever dreamed about. Hermione reached up and pulled him down to her as he crashed into her again, burying himself to the hilt, deep within the warmth of this young flower. Her lips claimed his roughly and their tongues dueled a war as she could feel herself tightening around him. Another thrust and her entire body began to tremble as the waves of her orgasm ripped through her body, triggering his release and slammed into her once more, trembling as his own release finally came.  
  
Snape rested on top of her body, his head leaning on her chest listening to her beating heart. She smiled at him, though he couldn't see, and closed her eyes reveling in the sensation of his sweat slick body pressed closely to and still embedded in hers. They laid still a moment, attempting to catch their breath. It was he who broke the silence first. "And just what do you suppose Professor McGonagall would say to this?" he spoke softly, whispering in her ear and kissing her lips gently.  
  
Hermione smiled, "She would say it was the heat Severus." 


End file.
